


Não vá embora

by tearsformorguie



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Incest, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: "Naquela semana, ela já tinha arrumado sua mochila com todos os seus pertences. Estava quase certa de que conseguiria dinheiro vivendo como cartomante. Ainda se decidia, porém, se deveria utilizar seus poderes realmente. As pessoas não aceitavam a verdade com facilidade; muito menos ela."Wanda já não aguentava mais o seu tempo na Irmandade e Pietro quer convencê-la do contrário.♦ Fanfic publicada também no Nyah Fanfiction e Social Spirit
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 8





	Não vá embora

**"Não vá embora"**

**Era de madrugada,** não passavam das quatro horas da manhã e nuvens pesadas se formavam em torno da casa da Irmandade. Wanda, em meio às rajadas de vento fortes, tentava segurar as páginas do livro que lia enquanto um luz pendia no ar pelos seus poderes. Sentava-se em cobertor de cor vinho perto de uma árvore, a qual era vista de seu quarto. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios aos seus pensamentos recorrentes naquela tarde voltarem à mente. 

Pertencer a algum lugar sempre pareceu besteira para ela. Mas após sua curta e fracassada experiência com os X-men e seus três meses vivendo com a Irmandade, ela sentia-se como se não tivesse serventia para nenhum dos lugares. Estava sozinha e ela não se lembrava da última vez que ela esteve tão sozinha. Porque, mesmo que o mundo estivesse desabando - exatamente como aquela noite - ela ainda assim tinha com quem contar. Agora, não.

E ela já não aguentava mais. 

Naquela semana, ela já tinha arrumado sua mochila com todos os seus pertences. Estava quase certa de que conseguiria dinheiro vivendo como cartomante. Ainda se decidia, porém, se deveria utilizar seus poderes realmente. As pessoas não aceitavam a verdade com facilidade; muito menos ela.

Sensitiva do jeito que era, não conseguia ficar na casa sem ter dores de cabeça apontando suas intuições e, às vezes, pensamentos alheios em sua cabeça. Isso quando não ouvia as milhares de discussões da Irmandade e os bater de porta tão barulhentos junto a tudo que pensavam dela, pensamentos quais ela ouvia todos. “Traidorazinha” era o mais recorrente e o menos pior. Pelo menos, sentada ali fora em contato com a natureza ao seu redor, podia sentir a calmaria até mesmo em alguns dos trovões que se formavam longe dali. 

Ela se fingia de muda e inocente para todos dali até o momento que fosse propício para fugir. Apesar de odiar aquele lugar, se divertia ao ver a expressão de desespero e incômodo da Irmandade quando ela adentrava os locais da casa. O semblante sério dela os afastava assim como o som quase monótono de sua voz. 

Se eles fugiam quando ela estava calma, imaginava como reagiriam quando estivesse nervosa. 

Quando virava a próxima página, sentiu a presença dele a observar. Não moveu nenhum músculo de seu corpo para saber de quem se tratava.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa, Pietro? – perguntou ela ainda lendo um trecho de seu livro. 

\- Ainda não sei. – Pietro disse com um tom sarcástico em sua voz. Wanda não precisou levantar o rosto para saber que ele sorria. A energia dele a alarmava de quase tudo o que se passava na cabeça dele. Ele apertou os olhos e então viu: – Silêncio dos Inocentes?

\- Vemos que você sabe ler. 

\- Vemos que você não vai muito à locadoras. – Rebateu ele se aproximando um pouco mais da árvore. Wanda continuava da mesma forma. Wanda não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto a energia de Pietro exalava decepção. Ele, porém, carregava um ar de arrogância junto à um semblante de superioridade em seu rosto. Mas o olhar não mentia. Os olhares nunca mentiam. O de Pietro era um misto de amargura, tristeza e leve sarcasmo. Wanda conhecia seu irmão o suficiente para saber que ele iria mascarar as emoções com brincadeiras idiotas. Um raio riscou o céu e as nuvens cada vez mais pesadas. Pietro olhou para cima sem mover a cabeça e fez uma careta.

– Sabia que um raio pode cair na sua cabeça? 

\- Por que acha que saí de casa? – Respondeu Wanda e ele riu. 

Pietro Maximoff era o único naquela casa que não tinha medo dela. Mesmo que ela agisse da mesma forma com ele, Pietro nunca recuava. Por tudo o que passaram juntos, Pietro a conhecia muito bem. Wanda só estava ali porque o outro conseguiu manipular a todos da Irmandade, convencendo-os que ela seria útil em seus planos. Mesmo que realmente acreditasse nisso, os dois sabiam o real motivo de ele ter deixado ela ficar ali. 

Wanda, no entanto, não via mais Pietro como sua família. As coisas haviam mudado muito. Desde a escolha diferentes de lado entre os dois, era difícil Wanda considerar qualquer pessoa como próxima a ela e, por isso, queria fugir daquela casa para finalmente poder ficar sozinha, apenas com sua própria companhia. 

\- Saiu de casa para ver os trovões ou para se comunicar com Tempestade? – Perguntou ele. Wanda fechou o livro num segundo e, pela primeira vez, olhou para Pietro. Seu cabelo cinza estava para o lado e ele usava sua camiseta do Nirvana com uma jaqueta de couro. A época grunge tinha caído como uma luva para ele. Sorria como se estivesse comprovando algo. Wanda apenas revirou os olhos. – O que foi, irmãzinha? Achou que ninguém iria descobrir sobre seu plano idiota de voltar aos X-men?

Tinha vezes que ela não sabia se ele era cego ou só burro mesmo. Mas talvez fosse apenas medo. 

\- Pense o que quiser, Pietro. – Respondeu ela, novamente desviando o olhou para a paisagem, apesar de não a apreciar de fato. Sua mente estava sendo bombardeada com os pensamentos de Pietro. Não se surpreendeu ao ouvir uma das linhas de pensamento dele dizendo claramente que a queria fora dali. Wanda sorriu melancólica. - Se me quer tanto fora daqui, ficará feliz em saber que não ficarei nessa merda de lugar por muito tempo. - voltou seu olhar para ele. - Só preciso de mais alguns dias e depois você nunca mais vai me ver.

Pietro revirou os olhos. Não estava irritado, era outra coisa. Talvez a mesma que os fizessem sempre estarem juntos no mesmo lugar. Mesmo assim, ele fingiu irritação e disse firme:

\- Você não pode chegar nessa Irmandade e fazer o que quer. Principalmente se isso envolve qualquer coisa relacionada aqueles imbecis. Temos regras aqui. 

\- É mesmo? – Wanda levantou-se e cruzou os braços o encarando. “Quanta hipocrisia!” pensou ela. - Desde quando? - Perguntou ela. - Esse lugar sempre foi a maior bagunça! Vocês se traem todo dia. Esse lugar é ridículo! 

\- Pode até ser. Mas eu nunca iria esperar uma traição sua. - Respondeu ele. Wanda virou o rosto e o encarou. Pietro, no entanto, desviou o olhar. - Como é que nós vamos confiar em você de novo? 

"Como é que eu vou confiar você de novo?" Wanda leu o pensamento dele e olhou para baixo em um reflexo. Um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu no ar.

\- Garanto para você que se eu quisesse destruir esse lugar ou entregar vocês pros X-men, nós nem estaríamos tendo essa conversa.

Pietro sorriu. 

\- Muito ameaçadora. - Disse ele. - Mas eu não tenho medo de você, Wandinha. Você pode ter, sim, me traído, mas eu sei que jamais machucaria seu… - Ele fez uma pausa prolongada para aproximar-se dela, escolhendo bem as palavras. Wanda intercalava o olhar entre cada um dos olhos dele. - Sua pessoa favorita.

\- Cuidado, Pietro. - Alertou ela. - Seu egocentrismo ainda pode te matar algum dia.

\- Pode até ser. De qualquer modo, você não vai voltar pra eles. Eu não vou deixar. 

\- Você vai me impedir, então? - Wanda perguntou e ele deu de ombros. Ela riu. - É mesmo? E como vai fazer isso? Vai chamar seu papai pra me trancar aqui?

\- Quem disse que eu preciso dele para te fazer andar na linha?

Wanda permitiu-se rir verdadeiramente. Vendo que ele falava sério, o semblante dela mudou para um bem sério também, o qual ela nem piscava direito. E, mesmo assim, Pietro continuava sorrindo com deboche.

\- O que vai fazer, Wanda? - Disse ele, aproximando-se mais dela. - Vai entrar na minha cabeça e me fazer sair correndo?

\- Eu poderia fazer pior. - Respondeu ela num tom de voz mais baixo. 

Ele deu mais um passo à frente, abaixando a cabeça para poder olhar bem no fundo dos olhos dela e sussurrar:

\- Faça.

\- Seria perda de tempo com você - disse ela com veneno encharcando sua resposta. Pietro riu fungando e diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre os dois. Percebeu que os lábios dela estavam na cor marrom, quase beirando ao preto, e rachados. Quando ela levantou o queixo, o olhar dos dois encontraram-se novamente. - Mas eu gostaria de te ver tentar. 

Pietro puxou a cintura de Wanda e juntou seus lábios. Ela não conseguiu se segurar e correspondeu o beijo de forma intensa e quase que necessária. Ele a prensou com seu corpo na árvore enquanto passava uma das mãos de forma leve em seu pescoço e a outra pegava sua coxa firmemente. A respiração dela ficava cada vez mais pesada e aquilo só deixava Pietro mais animado e criativo. Assim que se separaram, em meio a suspiros pesados, Pietro a olhou com um brilho quase que demoníaco nos olhos e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela, onde beijava suavemente e devagar para provocá-la. Ela o arranhava com força por cima da camisa e então ele aumentava o ritmo dos beijos, deixando pequenas marcas. 

Foi então que Wanda o empurrou bruscamente, cobrindo-se com o casaco e deixando Pietro sem entender nada. Ela indicou com a cabeça e ele percebeu que haviam passos se aproximando. No fim, era apenas Groxo conversando com Lance. Não demorou muito para que os dois retornassem à casa. Wanda suspirou, aliviada. 

\- Não vá embora - Wanda o escutou dizer. Ela olhou para ele e se surpreendeu pela expressão no rosto dele estar completamente diferente da de antes e que a lembrava do antigo Pietro. Era verdadeiro. Parecia quase que desesperado. - Por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa. 

Wanda sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

\- Vem comigo. - pediu ela e Pietro riu melancólico. Ela foi até ele e pegou suas mãos. - Tudo pode voltar a ser como antes. Você sabe disso. 

Pietro balançou a cabeça.

\- Não podemos, Wanda. Não vai dar certo. - ele disse em um sussurro. Ele queria poder, mas havia muito em jogo. - Magneto tá na minha cola e vai estar na sua se você for embora. Nós temos que ficar aqui. Eu preciso que você fique aqui. Eu preciso que você fique aqui para que eu possa te proteger.

Wanda afastou-se, mas Pietro foi em direção a ela. Ele pegou seu pequeno rosto com delicadeza para que ela pudesse olhar para ele e vez ou outra limpava alguma lágrima que insistia em cair. 

\- Eu prometo que as coisas vão ser diferentes por aqui - disse ele. - Esses idiotas não vão nem se dirigir a você. Tudo vai ser diferente.

\- Não, Pietro - Wanda desvencilhou-se dele dando um passo para trás. - Como poderia ser diferente se ainda dá ouvidos à ele?

\- Wanda, você precisa entender. Não dá pra fugir dele.

Wanda fechou os olhos ao balançar a cabeça. 

\- Eu só quero que você esteja bem. 

\- Ah, é? Bom, eu não consigo estar bem com você nessa merda de lugar, fazendo coisas horríveis com milhares de pessoas só porque ele estava dizendo que você deve fazer! - exclamou ela. 

\- Wanda - Pietro começou. - Para onde nós iríamos? Não podemos arriscar desse jeito e se jogar no mundo de novo. 

\- Sim, nós poderíamos - rebateu ela. Seus olhos faiscavam vermelho. - Se você realmente quisesse, nós iríamos conseguir. - Wanda comprimiu os lábios. - E eu vou conseguir. 

\- O que você tá fazendo? - Pietro disse ao ver a garota recolhendo o cobertor do chão. 

\- Eu vou embora - colocou o manto vermelho, o qual, ironicamente, fora presente de Pietro, cobrindo-se com ele. Pietro olhava para todas as suas ações quase que em câmera lenta, o medo consumindo seu corpo. - Eu não fico nesse lugar nem por mais um segundo. 

\- Por favor, não. Wanda-

Porém, Wanda saiu andando sem escutar o que ele dizia. Foi até o seu quarto e pegou sua mochila. Não importava o que fosse encontrar lá fora, ela iria embora. Enquanto descia as escadas, tentava convencer a si mesma de que tudo ficaria bem, de que ela daria um jeito. Também se culpava por ter deixado suas esperanças falarem mais alto. 

Deixou a porta da Irmandade escancarada e apenas teve a certeza de estar fora dali quando estava já no final da rua. Lágrimas caíam de seu rosto sem o seu controle e ela agradecia por não ter ninguém na rua para a julgar ou a olhar de forma estranha. A luz do dia aparecia timidamente no céu e Wanda nem se deu conta do horário quando se viu parada esperando o ônibus. Colocou sua mochila de lado e passou as mãos no rosto. 

Aquele seria um longo dia.

\- Você esqueceu isso - Wanda virou-se e viu Pietro em pé ao seu lado com o seu livro na mão. Tinha uma pequena mochila em suas costas, parecida com a dela. Ele ignorou a expressão surpresa no rosto de Wanda e sentou-se ao seu lado. 

\- O que tá fazendo? - perguntou ela. Pietro inclinou a cabeça para ela e a olhou como se fosse óbvio. 

\- Escolhendo a pessoa que vai me proteger, óbvio. - Respondeu Pietro, levemente brincalhão. Wanda revirou os olhos. - Ok, apesar de eu realmente acreditar que você é mais forte que o nosso pai, eu estou aqui porque eu quero estar aqui. 

Pietro olhou para ela.

\- E eu não quero estar mais em nenhum lugar onde você não esteja.

Wanda tentou não sorrir, mas um sorriso escapou em seus lábios e Pietro a abraçou de lado, depositando um beijo em sua cabeça enquanto ela chorava aliviada. Ficaram dessa forma até o primeiro ônibus do dia chegar. 

Wanda e Pietro se acomodaram ao fundo de mãos dadas. Fugindo mais uma vez do mundo e de todos. 


End file.
